


The Keeping of Promises

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [22]
Category: Sovay (Traditional Song)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Mention Off-Screen Previous Character Death, Misses Clause Challenge, Romantic Angst, Threats, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not make promises you cannot keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeping of Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joy_shines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_shines/gifts).



> Prompt: elaborations on why she felt the need to set up a trial like this

"Do not make promises you cannot keep," Sovay told him, warningly, when he came courting with pretty words on his lips.

"I keep my promises," he told her.

He had promised never to harm her, promised to be a good husband, promised to love her always. Perhaps he was an excellent liar. Perhaps he would beat her at night like her mother had been beaten. Perhaps he would sleep in other women's beds and speak pretty lies at night.

She had to test him. She had to know.

Sovay's mother was dead at her father's hands. Sovay would not die.


End file.
